narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Asuka
Asuka village | homecountry = (formerly) | affiliation =Land of Iron *Asuka Clan | previous affiliation =Konohagakure *Unchiha Clan | occupation =Kōrinotsurugi | previous occupation =Konoha kunoichi | team =Yozora | previous team =Team 17 | partner = | previous partner = | family =Jori Asuka (adopted brother) | rank =S-rank | classification = | reg =015754 | academy =7 | chunin =9 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Thousand Storms Flash | weapons =Sword *Shēdo * }} Ai Asuka, formerly known as Ai Uchiha, was a kunoichi of Konohagakure and participated in Second Shinobi World War until she defected to the Samurais of the Land of Iron. There she was adopted into the Asuka Clan and became the adoptive sister of Jori Asuka. She later joined the Kōrinotsurugi along with Jori. Appearance Ai is a beautiful woman for her age and is often mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has long, straight, black hair, white skin and has a rather flat chest to which she'll often go into a fit of rage if someone comment on it. She is usually seen dressed either in an armless,black wool sweater with a knee long black skirt that hides tight gray knee pants. When in the field or on missions she is seen wearing her customized chakra armour. Personality Ai is known to be hotheaded and generally open and happy around friends and the people of Asuka Village which she sees as her new family. While around outsiders she becomes much more serious and her open personality changes to one of cold calculation and she create a mask of indifference that only cracks in hardest pressed situations. Ai is also known to be a quick learner and have been seen quickly mastering complex and high ranking techniques at almost record time. Background Ai grew up in Konohagakure with her mother and father. She showed great promise to become a great ninja at a very young age and even finished the academy at the young age of seven. She graduated as a one of the top ten of her class and was placed in a team with some of her class's weakest as was tradition in Konoha to balance out the teams. She first acted cold and even a bit hostile towards her follow teammates, who she thought would only serve to hold her back. She did eventually open up to them after months of training and participating in D-ranked missions with them as their friendly and charming attitude eventually got to her. The three Genin became best friends and they teamwork got better and better as their friendship deepened. Ai fully unlocked her sharingan during the chunin where they had been ambushed by an opposing team during the first phase of the exam. Having unlocked her sharingan fully she was able to repel the enemy team, even going so far as to kill two herself. The rest of the exam went without any other incidents and she even got into the finals and won, becoming a chunin at the age of only 9. Years later she and her team participated in the Second Shinobi World War. They were deployed against the shinobi of the . Ai and her team showed to be more than capable of handling the enemy teams they encountered, mostly due to their incredible teamwork and their abilities to set up ambushes. Their luck, however, quickly ran out when the Iwagakure finally had had enough of them and send out a team of skilled jōonin to deal with them. The Iwagakure jōonin quickly tracked Ai and her team down near the bordder to the Land of Iron where the two teams engaged in battle. Realising that they didn't stand a chance against the Iwagakure ninjas tried Ai and her team to pull back but she and her best friend was caught and taken prisoners. Taken back to the jōonins hideout, the Konoha ninjas were interrogated and tutored when they refused to cooperate. Ai was put under a powerful genjutsu that showed her that the rest of her team had abandoned them to their fates with no second thoughts. Ai eventually came to believe the genjutsu was reality and came to recent Konohagakure. She was about to reveal important information to her captives when her comrade and dear friend stopped her just before she told them everything. Enraged by this the captives cut Ai's comrade's throat in front of her and forced her to watch as her best friend bled out in front of her eyes. Drowning in sorrow and rage over the death of her dearest friend she unlocks the Mangekyō Sharingan which she uses to utterly crush her captives, all who had been taken completely off guard by the sudden eye transformation. Getting free of her restrains and fleeing far over the border into the Land of Iron she cries her heart out then and there. She is later found by Samurai border guards who heard her heart broken cries. at first the samurais wants to execute her for trespassing into their territory their captain stops them and instead, having witnessed what had transpired earlier, offers her a place among the samurais to which she accepts. Ai was placed in care of the Auska Clan, a clan secretly created to research and reverse engineer other countries technology. Ai was at first very distant from the people of the Asuka Clan but after meeting with her now adoptive brother, Jori Asuka, who somehow seemed to always know how to cheer her up she slowly opened up the rest of the clan. She even went so far to change her surname from Uchiha to Asuka a few years after having settled in within Jori's family estate. Jori and his father taught her the ways of the samurai and even showed her their techniques. Ai quickly caught on to her training. Ai and Jori was eventually placed in a team of samurais where they guarded the country's borders from hostile ninjas. Ai sharingan proved to be a great asset for the team and the entire team joined the, Ōkami only a few years later after their teams initial formation. As a Ōkami she and her team traveled to many different countries to gather information and steal technology that of interest to the Land of Iron and its Samurais. One of these missions was was a mission to the Land of Spring, Formerly known as the Land of Snow, to retrieve the plans for the prototype chakra armor. Though the mission almost ended in the exposure of the samurias Jori's quick thinking and Ai's powers allowed them all to escape with the plans for the prototype chakra armor without being exposed. Ai and her team would later be given a set of armor, created from the stolen plans by Asuka researchers. Ai and the rest Yozora would be send on countless missions throughout the continent to gather information on various events both within the hidden villages and the different lands. the team would, from time to time, be tasked with hunting down ronins, the Land of Iron's equivalent of Missing-nins, that had defected from the country and hidden among the neighboring countries. Ai's sharingan's ability to see chakra signatures greatly improved the teams performance with hunting down their targets. The targets were mostly killed on sight but a few were taken alive to interrogated back in the Land of Iron. When Ai and the Yozora wasn't out in the world during missions for their county they could instead be found guarding the borders into the Land of Iron from shinobi that wanted to gather information the country's military or other missions such as assassination. Ai often restrained from using her Sharingan if she could help it due to not wanting to reveal her true origins. Nonetheless she managed to take down and kill dozens of shinobi, even a few ANBU. Abilities Ai is known for having a much larger chakra pool than average though it's no where near the size of shinobis like Naruto or Kisama. She makes up for this by having excellent chakra control and is extremely well trained in spending just the right amount of chakra on her techniques. Her proficiency with both Fire and Wind Release makes her extremely dangerous due to her being able to amplify her fire techniques damage output multiple times. She is also proficient with Lightning Release but prefer to use combos with her Fire and Wind Releases as her primary combat ninjutsus. Having studied with the samurais of the Asuka Clan for many years she has also gotten the hang of a quite a few of their techniques and their fearsome and expert swordsmanship. Mangekyō Sharingan Ai's Mangekyō Sharingan gives her control of gravity in a sudden area within her view of sight, the limit to its range is not known. The affected area suffers from incredibly powerful gravitational force, flatting everything and even pushing the ground several inches down in fine circular shapes. The range of the area affected by her Mangekyō Sharingan changes according to how much Chakra she puts into it. Kenjustsu Having trained both with Jori and other samurais over the years of her stay in the Asuka village she quickly learned how to handle a sword, as well as gaining a few techniques that required the use of her chakra. Though she is not as proficient with the sword as Jori is still regarded as an expert swordsman that can go toe-to-toe with most shinobi that use swords as their primary weapon. Weapons and equipment Chakra armor Ai's chakra armor is custom made for style of combat where she won't be hindered by the armor's weight. As such the armor has less physical protection compared to to the standard used by Asuka and Kōrinotsurugi samurais. That being said the armor is still strong enough to protect her from multiple nearby explosion tags without her suffering any damage. Ai have also made sure that she can carry many different ninja tools such as smoke bombs, kunais and shurikens and have a scabbard on the back where she carries her sword, Shēdo. Like all other chakra armors her armor is able to absorb chakra from ninjutsus though the armor's storetages will eventually be filled and she will feel the full effect the the jutsu. It can also automatically pull her out of hostile genjutsus by emitting a small amount of chakra into her body, breaking the illusion. A new feacture that her and all other Samurai chakra armors have is that they will no longer become unstable when getting close to another person also wearing chakra armor. This has saved Ai's life on numerous occasions where she have either needed first aid in the field or being pushed out of the way by follow teammates from an incoming attack. Shēdo An ancient katana of now unknown origin said to have been forged before or during the opening days of the warring states era that have been in the care of the samurais of the Land of Iron for untold generations. Ai found it deep inside an old temple during one of her and Jori's explorations into the wild, frozen lands. Ai brought back the sword after having overcome countless deadly traps on the way to its chamber. She now wields it as her primary weapon in battle. Shēdo is a powerful katana infused with dark chakra that slowly absorb the life force of its victims, adding it to its wielders. Trivia